Confessions At The End Of The World
by xOraclex
Summary: Takes place during The Joining Part 1 and 2. Babs and Dick are alone in the batcave. Babs is afraid, Dick comforts her. He finds this as a good time to confess his feelings. Oneshot, DickBabs.


**Here I am with another DickBabs story! Be sure you see The Joining parts 1 and 2 before you read this, or some parts may not make sense. I haven't seen it in a while, so forgive me if it's not very accurate or as good like my other stories. In this fanfic, they are both 15. Very short, lot o fluff. Enjoy! **

---

All is quiet. It sounds so un-natural.

Not a good kind of quiet.

Like dead quiet.

A quiet like we are the only ones left.

I stood watching the combat cameras, our way of seeing the outside. Fire and smoke clog the once clear air. Innocent people being shot by The Joining's ships.

"It will all be over soon." says the robot head. "The Joining will win. Earth will be defeated."

"Shut up!" I barked at him. Feeling a sudden chill, I wrapped my arms around me, trying to feel the warmth I once did. It's so cold in here. Even though the sky is burning outside our door.

"Whoooohoo!" Dick went zooming by me on the circle hovercraft, his yellow cape flying. "You aughta try this, Babs! It's amazing!" Hours ago, I would have taken him up on this offer. But now…

I watched him closely. He looked so happy, acting like nothing was happening.

Man, is his smile cute.

He stopped, and got off the hovercraft and came towards me. "Aren't you going to try it?"

I shook my head no.

His smile faded. "Whats wrong?" I turned away so as not to face him. "Everything."

Then, the silence stops, a loud roar of an explosion, followed by an aftershock. The batcave shakes violently, like an earthquake, only fiercer. I closed my eyes and tried to act as though this isn't happening. I tried to imagine life back to normal. With my dad.

I don't even know if he's still alive.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and warm, soothing breath in my ear seems to calm me down a little.

"It's ok, Barbara. Don't be afraid." Even through his comforting words, his voice is shaky. I put my hand over his, and squeezing it lightly. "Make it stop, Dick. I want it to stop." A tear rolled down my cheek as a pressed my eyes shut. "I know." he said. My breath begins to quicken and shake as the aftershock does. I can hear people screaming, the roar and flame of fire, the rumble of buildings being knocked over.

Finally, it stops.

All is quiet again.

We both took a deep breath. "It's over."

"Cookie, Miss Barbara?"

I blink up at Alfred, offering me a plate of his delicious cookies. How can cookies comfort me now?

I take one with thanks, and so does Dick. I wipe away my tear, hoping he didn't see that. I know he did. We sit across from each other on our knees, silently munching without a word.

Dick's eyes, which are normally sweet and green, were almost grey from all the hurt, fear, and devastation in the past hour.

"When's Bruce coming back?" I whispered.

"Soon."

I sighed, feeling the tears again. "It's the end of the world."

"There's still hope." He said, encouragingly. I only looked down. "Sure doesn't feel like it."

He came over to me, touching my arm lightly. "You're so cold. Here…." He put his arm around my shoulder. I pressed myself close to him. "Feel better?" I leaned my head on his green Robin sleeve. "Much." Again, a loud rumble was heard above, the cave shook, and the lights flickered on and off. The cookie dish rattled, falling off the table and shattering into a million pieces. Dick looked at all the catastrophe around us, his grip on me tightening. "I won't let anything happen to you." He pulled me in for a hug and rested his head on mine. "I promise."

Now I hugged him back, finding comfort in his arms as I felt my world crumble down. This aftershock was extremely long and frightening than all the rest of them. I rested my head on his chest.

"Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?" he said, looking down at me. I looked up at him, shaking my head. "That's one hot babe." He laughed, and I actually did, too. "No, that's not really what I said. But your laugh right now, that was all I wanted to hear. When I first saw you, I thought I was seeing an angel. I think you're so beautiful."

I looked up at him again. "Really?"

He nodded. "I was 13, and so were you. We were young, and I thought you were…my everything."

I was touched, deeply, as he continued.

"2 years went by, we got older, but my feelings for you never changed. I admire you so much. When we did missions together, they were my favorite. You always seemed to laugh and smile and you were…are still…" He paused, as if hesitant to keep going.

"Truth be told…I love you."

My eyes widened at that. He loves me?

"So, now you know. Just in case we…." He trailed off. I knew what he was going to say.

In case we die.

He looked away from me now. I let go of him, sitting across from him now. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

I slightly smiled, shaking my head.

"I just want you to know…"

I put my hand softly on his cheek. "I feel the same way."

"So, in case we can't do this later…" he said, moving closer to me and putting his hand on the side of my face…

he kissed me softly. My first kiss. Hopefully not my last. Slow and smooth, while the batcave shook like a feather in the wind. But I didn't care.

He let go, hugging me again. "It's not the end of the world if I'm with you." I whispered to him. "I feel hope this way."

He nodded, breathing into my hair.

And that was where we stayed. Hoping, praying, that this was not the end of the world.

**Really short, I know, tons of fluff, and cute one-shot. But, not my best. ;) Please review!**

**xOraclex**


End file.
